Somebody for a Nobody
by supercoupleschan
Summary: Larxene was revived to pick up the organizations slack after Roxas and Xion left. But when she wakes up she finds herself seeing visions and memories of someone she doesn't know. What will become of Larxene as she struggles to grasp these images that seem to tie her and someone else together? And can Axel get over the loss of his two best friends to help her and himself?


**A/N: Ok so I know that EVERYONE wants me to continue my Blood Drug story but I have like a severe case of writers block and I just so happened to be in love with Axel from Kingdom Hearts (we all saw this coming) As I was playing 358/2 days I nearly cried when Axel desperately tried to get Roxas and Xion to go back with him. It was truly sad. SO I came up with a really great story that I thought I would share! About Larxene and Axel. :) Yes. I despise yaoi. Get out of here if you like Roxas and Axel as a pair... I support Xion x Roxas. Got it memorized? :D YES! AXEL QUOTE. So to get over my writers block and keep my brain stimulated with something different I give you MY NEWEST STORY! ENJOY :D (also I am working on blood drug too. Just bored thats all XD)**

* * *

Xemnas watched as Saix pressed in codes and equations onto the monitor of the rebirthing chamber. Since the death of Vexen, Xemnas and Saix had to work together to come up with the new science projects. But this one Xemnas had doubt in. For it was one that he never thought before would work. But greatly needed it to work. After the Roxas and Xion project became a failure it had dawned on him that he royally... screwed up. Xemnas had already been quite worried with the decrease in organization members. He had thought that Roxas and Xion would be all that he needed anyway. It was all he needed for kingdom hearts. When they had vanished. The organization shrinked. And with no keyblade wielders to help him complete his goal he had to start from scratch. He and Saix created a new machine that if it worked properly would do the unthinkable. It could bring back destroyed nobodies... Xemnas knew it was Vexen who brought Xion to life. But what Xemnas hadn't encountered was that maybe.. He just wanted his comrades back. Maybe trying to go after kingdom hearts could be paused. He wasn't concerned with Sora at the moment. As he examined the machine Saix was working on he decided to make sure he got straight answers so as to not foil another plan of his.

"When this brings them back to life. Will their memories be erased of their betrayal and demise?"

Saix nodded. "When they are in the rebirthing chambers we can use the file of Namine to copy her memory manipulation. Granted it won't be as strong as hers was. But we can alter a memory or two so as not to have them repeat their mistakes."

Xemnas nodded. "Good. I want to make sure Marluxia doesn't try another overthrow scheme. Make sure they ALL come back."

Saix nodded again and returned back to the screen. Suddenly 5 figures appeared on the monitor. Marluxia, Vexen, Laxaeus, Zexion, and Larxene.

"Sir. They have been fully recovered. I'll start going through their memory files and they should be back with us in a day or two."

Xemnas smirked. Was it a good idea to temper with their memories and bring them back after their recent demise? Probably not. But Xemnas grew desperate. And to have his makeshift family members return would be interesting enough. Xemnas watched as the birthing chambers were suddenly filled with 5 new bodies..

* * *

It was black. Just blank, black, emptiness. No light or life to be seen. What was going on? Larxene was in a weird state of mind. Or rather she didn't know if she was even in her own mind. She looked around. But it's never changed. All black. An abyss. Suddenly a small flicker of light appeared. Larxene's eyes widened. Where did this come from? She didn't hesitate. She ran full speed at it. But as she got closer something echoed all around her.

"Don't you ever get tired of looking pretty?" It was a young male voice. But it sounded so familar. Where had she heard this voice before? She knew it. Yet didn't. Larxene stopped just in front of the flickering light. Who was this voice in her head? Then she heard a different one.

"Don't you get tired of being too nice for your own good?" This one was a younger female. But she sounded innocent and angelic. Larxene could tell by her own voice that she was pretty. But WHY were these people speaking in her head!? Larxene gripped her forehead. And without another thought jumped into the light. Hearing one last sentence just as she vanished from the black.

"Not when it comes to you..."

* * *

Her eyes shot open. Now she was in a room of pure white. Wait. She definitely knew this place. She sat up slowly. And she realized she was lying in a white bed. She glanced around and was surprised to see 4 other male figures in their own seperate beds scattered around the room. An infirmary? Did they all get hurt? Larxene tried to remember. But the last thing she could dig up was... Xemnas. He had wanted her to do something. Sent her on a mission. Now she knew. She was Larxene of the organization. The only female. And she knew each male in the room as well. But why couldn't she remember what happened? It was only the 5 of them. So obviously no one else from the organization was involved. She got tired of just sitting and finally got up off her bed. Without even a glance behind her she stormed out of the room and to the lobby for some answers. From Saix.

Demyx was walking down the castle stairs with his Sitar in one arm and with the other he covered his mouth to prevent a yawn. He had just woken up. Demyx hated that he had to do harder missions now that there wasn't alot of organization members left. So he walked rather slowly towards the lobby in hopes to kill some time before confronting Saix about his next mission. Demyx was so absorbed in his own complaints that he didn't see the small figure bump into him roughly. Demyx whipped his head around at the figure.

"HEY! Watch where ya goin'! You could have broke my Sita..." Demyx's voice got caught in his throat. No it couldn't be... But how? Larxene also whipped around to look at him. "Well maybe YOU should watch where YOUR going instead of sulking around like an idiot! Stay out of my way Demyx!" And with that she stormed back off in a huff. Demyx finally found the voice to say... "LARXENE'S ALIVE!?" And made a beline like a madman towards Saix.

Saix was standing in his usual spot waiting for the other members to wake up and come collect their assignments for the day. Luxord and Xigbar were sitting on a sofa playing a game of poker. Xaldin sat on a chair with his head leaned back in a state of sleep. And Axel... Stared out the window. Saix had known that Axel getting involved with Roxas and Xion would take it's toll on him. Especially once they had left. Axel never said a word to anyone. He just did as he was ordered and nodded. He didn't even crack a smile or goof off as he normally would have. Saix didn't blame him. Those children were probably the closest thing to a heart Axel had. Suddenly Demyx ran down the hall like an idiot and stopped right in front of Saix breathing heavily. Xigbar and Luxord glanced up and started laughing.

"Wow Demyx you actually RAN for once. How's it feel to get a real workout for a change?" Xigbar sneered.

"Yeah seriously where's the fire?" Luxord asked laughing along with Xigbar.

Axel and Xaldin glanced at Demyx. Clearly also interested in what caused Demyx to actually commit to doing something.

"You...You guys...*Huff* Are not gonna believe who I saw!"

Xigbar had a questioning look. "All right Demyx who on earth did you see?"

"I was coming down the hall and I wasn't paying attention and somebody bumped into me and before I knew it I was looking at... Larxene! ALIVE!"

Everyone was staring at him like he was an idiot now. Except for Saix...Suddenly Xigbar and Luxord cracked up.

"Demyx I think your laziness has caused the blood in your body to get stuck in your brains and cause you some serious damage!" Luxord chuckled.

"Guys it's true I swear!" Luxord and Xigbar continued laughing as Axel and Xaldin went back to what they were previously doing. Nobody believed him. They all knew that Larxene and the others sent to castle Oblivion never made it back alive. And once a nobody died they never could come back. Demyx was just about to believe that maybe he too was going crazy when suddenly...

"SAIX! I WANT SOME ANSWERS RIGHT NOW!" At the sound of the screeching female EVERYONE turned and looked. Mouths agape as the infamous lone female of the organization truly was... Alive. She marched straight up to Saix not even noticing the pairs of eyes staring at her with shock of her return.

"Alright cough it up! Why can't I remember HALF of what I was doing? And why was I stuck in the infirmary with Vexen, Marluxia, Zexion and Laxaeus!?" Now that she had spilled that she wasn't the ONLY one alive and every member now watched Saix. He had to tell them.

"Lord Xemnas and I created a machine that could bring back nobodies from the dead. We cleared all of your memories from the time you were destroyed. So it's as if you never left. We needed our members to return to us. Since we have decreased upon your deaths. Welcome back...All of you." Larxene turned around and there were the other 4 males who probably also wanted the answer from Saix and made their way down here.

Vexen smiled. " Ah so it's like that is it? I see. Making new machines without my assitance? However were you accomplishing anything without my vast knowledge?"

Saix glared at him. "Your assitance wasn't needed. But now that your back Vexen you can go reboot the computer system. It was hacked by a certain puppet YOU created after all." Vexen's smiled faded. He knew what he meant. And it made sense since she wasn't here at the present moment. Vexen walked off in a huff to the computer room.

"The rest of you. I wanted to wait until our former members were awakened. I want each of you to pair with one of them and give them some refreshers. I'm sure they are out of touch. You will go and exterminate Heartless from various worlds till they get back on their feet again. I don't care who you pair up with. Just give them some pointers and watch that they don't die again."

Even though some of the members were quite baffled at their comrades sudden appearence they did what they were asked.

"Alright then I'll take Zexion since we were such good poker buddies!" Luxord clapped Zexion on his shoulder. Zexion nodded. "Fine by me." They opened up a portal and disappeared through it. Xigbar followed suit and took Marluxia while Xaldin offered to take Laxaeus. Probably because they both were the big silent types. Demyx started making weird faces. "Does anyone NOT know that Larxene verbally abuses me everytime she even SEES me? You can't expect me to take her!" Larxene sighed.

"Demyx I don't even need your sorry self babysitting me! Saix I can go alone I'll be fine."

Saix looked at her sternly. "No Larxene. The orders are clear. You need a fellow member to catch you up on recent events AND to train you back to your normal stats. I'm not making changes."

Larxene glared daggers at him. Then something surprised them all.

"I'll take her." Saix turned and looked at Axel who finally spoke after a very long time of not doing so. "Axel are you sure?" Saix was still certain that Axel was rocky on his own two feet after the Roxas incident. He tried giving Axel the easiest missions possible.

"It's fine. I can handle her and I could use some training myself."

Larxene was staring intently at Axel. A little too intently. Why did his voice sound so familiar? She knew Axel from being in the organization sure. But this time his voice brought about some buzzing in the back of her head. Like she knew it from somewhere else... Suddenly her head began to throb. Painfully. She gripped her head in her hand. Demyx noticed and got worried. "Larx? You ok over there?" Saix and Axel looked at her as well. "Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just a headache. Let's just go." Axel nodded and opened up a portal. Then the duo disappeared. Saix stared at the spot where they had vanished curiously.

* * *

"Yes! Another one bites the dust. I knew I could have done this on my own." Axel followed Larxene as she paraded around twilight town hacking and slashing heartless like no tommorrow. To be honest he didn't really want to take her. He knew he wasn't completely recovered emotionally from when he lost his two best friends. But he was also aware that Saix was taking it easy on him and he really did need the excercise. He didn't want to feel weak simply because he was emotionally unstable. Axel hadn't realized he was looking down and noticed something was off. He shot his head up. Where the hell was Larxene? He looked around quickly. Dammit. How did he lose her? Axel tried to listen to any sounds of her fighting heartless. Nothing.

"Great... Now I have to find her..."

* * *

Larxene was clutching her head tightly. Her head was throbbing painfully. She had been fighting heartless and wondered to far from Axel to call for his help. She was in the underground tram way trying desperately to soothe her pain. She sat down on the tram way stairs and tried her hardest to find out her problem. Suddenly a flash of light blinded her and she began hearing voices again...

"Arlene. What are you sitting down for? I thought you had more energy in you than that!" The boys mocking voice echoed in her mind as if... He was speaking to her? No. It can't be her specifically. Can it? She knew this had to be the same voice that called to her when she left the abyss. But what about.. "Ha! Please I can go for miles more than you can!" She heard the female voice laugh along with the male. WHO WERE THESE PEOPLE!?

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Larxene screeched. She shot up and started running. She didn't know where she was going. But she had to get away. Get away from these voices before they drove her crazy. But her legs suddenly felt weak and she collapsed. She continued to hold her head as she felt the onslaught of visions and voices from nothing but these two strange people... She saw a beautiful girl with fair white skin and long blonde hair walking alongside a riverbed holding hands with a young man with slightly spiked red hair... she could only see their backs but they looked... close. Suddenly the girl stopped and the vision wrapped only around her. Slowly the girl turned around. Larxene tried to hold in a scream. This girl staring right at her. Had the exact same face as she did...


End file.
